


Newton Sunbaenim

by 0KKULTiC-N (0KKULTiC)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Light Asphyxiation, M/M, Mentions of Wanna One Ensemble - Freeform, NSFW, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0KKULTiC/pseuds/0KKULTiC-N
Summary: Ong Seongwoo spots a cute, demure, nerdy looking boy at the club. He's excited for an easy conquest with an adorable, virginal geek. Turns out he's in for a surprise!





	Newton Sunbaenim

**Author's Note:**

> This work was adapted from a Twitter thread. It will contain errors and the narrative style is different than my conventional storytelling style. Enjoy! \\\

"No," Sungwoon shakes his head with disapproval. He throws more soju down his throat. Seongwoo wonders how he's alive. Isn't he like 155cm or something? How can his tiny body survive?

 

It's not like Seongwoo fares much better. The edges of his vision has been blurring for the past hour, and his face is lit up bright red like a lantern. Not that it matters anyways, the lighting at the club is low. His beet red face can be written off as a lively flush.

 

"Yes," Seongwoo nods emphatically, tittering. He, Sungwoon, Minhyun, and Jaehwan had all gathered earlier that night for their ritualistic Friday night crawl. It's a fairly simple affair that always ends up being so much more complicated by the end of the night.

 

Jaehwan and Minhyun are gyrating somewhere in the middle of dancefloor #4. They'd nearly lost him to some guy with fluffy hair and a guitar at bar #2, but he said he "liked him too much" and kept with them (not without taking the dude's number, though).

 

Typically Seongwoo is gone by club #2 or #3. He finds his marks pretty quickly, but tonight the pickings are slim. For some reason, nothing is catching his eye. The girls are always 11s - they try so hard to be pretty and he loves that; but the guys are meh-tier. He's disappointed.

 

Well, at least, he WAS until he found, well, HIM. HIM being the man that Sungwoon, party pooper he is, apparently adamantly opposes. Seongwoo resents that. "Ong, no," Sungwoon says again, laughing. "Ong, YES," Seongwoo replies. "What's wrong with him?"

 

"Wh- Come on!" Sungwoon groans animatedly, looking between Seongwoo and "him". "He" - that is, Ong's target for the night - sits on a bench across the dance floor. He's got big round glasses and is bouncing up and down enthusiastically with the beat.

 

About five - no, is that six? - soju bottles sit next to him. They've gotta be his friend's, Seongwoo thinks. For some strange reason he's sitting aside by his lonesome, looking chipper as ever. He's got long legs and even through his plain buttondown his pecs were pronounced.

 

"Come on- what, Sungwoon? What's wrong with him?!" "Nothing! And that's the fucking problem!" Seongwoo smirks impishly, "I know. Like- what is he doing here?" "He looks lost," Sungwoon comments. "Like a puppy," Seongwoo nearly swoons, tracing the basic babe's features.

 

"Someone save him! Where is his owner?" "You're talking to him," Seongwoo snarks. Sungwoon smacks him playfully, "No! No you are not going to corrupt that- that poor boy! I- Look at him- Oh my god." They both watch as a drunk girl stumbles and literally falls into his lap.

 

The cutie with glasses immediately throws his hands up, mouthing "ARE YOU OKAY?" before offering his arm for support. A true gentleman. "He didn't even sexually harass her," Sungwoon scoffs, "What is he doing at the club?" "Me, soon." "Ong!" "What?!"

 

"Look, the poor guy probably got dragged here by his friends and is their designated driver. Look how- how awkward he is. Oh- see! He's staring at his phone." "See, that's exactly why I have to sweep him off of his feet! I need to get him out of here, show him how to live!"

 

"That's assuming he's even into guys." "That's assuming he's even tried guys. Or girls. What do you think the odds are that this guy is a virgin?" Ong's mind starts to go wild at his own thought. The image of being the first for someone so cute and precious gets his mind reeling.

 

"Stop imagining it you fucking creep! God- I can see it on your face! You know, v-cards aren't currency." Seongwoo doesn't really hear Sungwoon. At this point his dick's demands are louder than any other voice or sound in the club. The guy's got nice lips, he notices.

 

He wonders how well mystery boy will take his cock. He'll probably tear up and choke a bit - hell, it probably won't even be that good. But, like, that's what makes it so good. The sloppiness, the messiness, the attentiveness someone gives when they're inexperienced and want love

 

His mind starts thinking about little conversation starts, ways he can get glasses-boy across the room to drop to his knees and spread his legs. "-You're not listening to a word I'm saying, are you?" Sungwoon's voice re-enters the picture. "Nope."

 

"You're gonna talk to him, aren't you?" "Yup." "For fuck's sake. I hope he's as buttoned up as he looks. Literally. Did he actually close one more button since we last looked at him like five minutes ago?" Seongwoo smiles ear to ear, "Sungwoon, I think I'm in love."

 

"Oh, great. Now your dick's taken over your voice box again," He rolls his eyes, "Do you at least have-" "I keep three in my wallet," Seongwoo says, waving at his roomie dismissively. He tips the remainder of his rum and coke down his throat. His eyes lock onto his target.

 

Sungwoon, clearly defeated, groans, "Text me when you're safe somewhere okay? If you're gonna bring him back to our place, let me know. I do not want to be around like last time." "No fun," Seongwoo fake pouts, slowly walking away. He hollers back.

 

"Don't worry, this one'll probably be lightning quick once we get past the foreplay-" "GROSS." "-if he's a trooper he'll catch an uber before the night's done. Oh-" Ong's nose scrunches, "I hope he's not a cuddler. Virgins can be-" "You're a dog!" Seongwoo shrugs,"Woof woof."

 

"Ugh," Sungwoon's scoffing is the last thing Seongwoo hears before striding off. He vaguely recalls another mouthed out "TEXT ME IF YOU'RE FUCKING" but it could just be the alcohol. Seongwoo licks his lips, weaving through bobbing bodies on the dance floor. None of them matter.

 

He thinks as if he's talking to his mystery man: What's a precious thing like you doing at a place like this? Get lost on your way to the PC bang?

 

Mystery nerd boy is wrapped up snugly in layers; a button-down, big sweater (really? to the club?), jeans that seem to hug him just right. His hair sits flat on his head, but it's surprisingly a good look for him. Now he's eating chips, glancing around, searching for someone.

 

His hands are always busy, Seongwoo notices. He's eating something or fiddling with the tiny straws in his glass, tapping away at his phone. Don't worry, Seongwoo thinks, you'll have something to do with those real soon.

 

Seongwoo averts his gaze as he closes in on the drop point. He sways to the beat, closing in on his target. In the most casual, easy going way possible, Seongwoo slots between dancing, sweaty bodies until he finally ends up at the conveniently empty spot next to cutie-patootie.

 

Loud bass drops, and Seongwoo has to yell extra loud over the proceeding wubs as he plops down ever so gracefully. Thankfully, nerd-boy isn't a complete idiot. He notices Seongwoo immediately. Then again, who wouldn't?

 

"Sorry," Seongwoo says, obviously not apologetic. He turns, giving the kid an amicable grin. No need to eye the kid like a wolf about to eat his prey - he doesn't want to scare him! "I- um, is this seat taken?" Seongwoo stretches out subtly; it's a subtle reminder: hey look at me!

 

Seongwoo feels like he's living his best life when Nerd Boy does exactly that. His cute little pupils dance around the contours of his body behind big, round lenses. "I, um, well- my friends are, uh- they're dancing!" He yells back. His hands get busy again. This time with his straw.

 

Seongwoo doesn't do anything to hide his own wandering eyes. Unlike the nervous boy, his move slowly, deliberately. Turns out the boy in the fluffy sweater had longer legs than he'd thought. Even bent awkwardly to fit into the low seat, they look long as hell. Nice.

 

"B-but you can sit if you want! I don't think they're coming back any time soon!" Nerd Boy hollers. Seongwoo has to suppress a devilish grin. "Are you sure? I don't wanna be a jerk." "No, you're fine, please-" Nerd Boy even scoots over a bit to give Seongwoo more room. Adorable.

 

"Aw, thanks. I'm Ong, by the way! Ong Seongwoo."

 

"O-Ong?" Nerd by chuckles and, fuck, his whole face lights up like it's goddamn Christmas.

 

"Yes, Ong," Seongwoo grins, "Not Gong. Not Hong. O. N. G. Ong."

 

"That's a funny name," Nerd's entire face scrunches as he laughs.

 

"Funny, but memorable, right?" Seongwoo adjusts his posture. He leans in slightly and tilts his head, looking Nerd Boy in the eye intently. Seongwoo makes sure to shift slightly so he's facing toward Nerd Boy. Like a good, attentive listener, because that's totally his intention.

 

Yup, Seongwoo thinks, I'm totally gonna listen to him. Listen to him real hard. Really take in all he has to say about his hopes, dreams... Every noise that comes out of those beautiful lips. Honestly, it's such a waste on a buttoned-up nerd! Well, he won't be buttoned-up for long.

 

"Daniel!" Nerd Boy - Daniel, that is - he has a name! "Daniel? Are you foreign?" "No, just a name change, my um- it was hard to pronounce." Damn, Seongwoo thinks. Foreign boys are way easier than Korean ones. He doesn't fret, though. It hardly makes a difference.

 

"I get it! People will say your name twenty ways but manage to never get it right," Seongwoo laughs, and it's genuine. He's been there, albeit with his last name. "Yeah, I got tired of it and you know people are in the work force - I couldn't bother," Daniel chuckles again.

 

Workforce? That gets Seongwoo wondering: how old is he? Obviously the guy's of age. Something about him is kid-like, but he has the body of, well, of a _m a n_. It's peculiar but in an alluring way. Like this kid's got the best of both worlds.

 

If he's younger, though... Seongwoo smiles (even though nothing outside of his own dirty thoughts warrants it). Younger guys tend to have a complex with their elders, and it's delightful to play with. They're always so subservient, so eager to please hyung.

 

Seongwoo can't help but wonder: are you a people pleaser Kang Daniel? Picturing him all splayed out, doing his best because he's gotta be good to his hyung... Seongwoo holds onto that idea. He shelves it for later. FIrst, he knows he has to get there.

 

"Workforce? So you're working? What do you do Daniel?" "I, um-" He fiddles with his cup nervously. Seongwoo has seen fifty shades of nerves, and he can tell when they're the right kind of nerves. With Daniel? They're definitely the right kind of nerves.

 

"Yeah. I graduated not long ago. I teach kids." Oh my god. Children. He works with children?! Seongwoo nearly grabs his heart. It makes so much sense. He can picture it now: the idyllic scene of Mr. Daniel surrounded by chatty kids, his cute smile, his big sweaters, laughing...

 

The whole thing nearly compromises Seongwoo's mission. Children? Of COURSE he works with children. How else could he cement himself as the most adorable person known to mankind? "Kids? That's awesome! How old?" "Oh, seven or eight- third grade," His teeth catch his lower lip.

 

His fingers twiddle with his drink, and his pupils are still flitting about. He's nervous, so nervous. Seongwoo mentally asks: Daniel, why are you so nervous? Of course, he damn well knows the answer. Yup, he thinks, no way are those five soju bottles his.

 

"That's adorable! Oh god- I don't know if I'd have the patience. Are you, like, a saint?" That's the first step: compliment them. "Far from it," Daniel grins. He swallows visibly before talking more, "But, um, what about you? What do you do?"

 

Give me half an hour and it'll be you. Seongwoo doesn't say it, but he thinks it; and with the look he gives Daniel, he might as well have said it. "Editor for a publishing company. I'm surrounded by children, but they wear ties," Seongwoo jokes. Daniel laughs, too. He's relaxing.

 

Good. Still, he sits in a kind of locked up, hunched posture. His fingers are still tapping at his glass like it's a gameboy. Not good enough, Seongwoo thinks. "Hey!" Seongwoo hollers over another particularly loud bass drop. "Your drink's empty. So is mine. Next round on me?"

 

"Wh- Oh, I- I really shouldn't. I can pay for my own-" "You already paid me with this fine seat," Seongwoo punctuates the thought by patting the well broken in couch beneath them. "Come on." He gets up, not looking to see if Daniel follows. Somehow, he has a feeling the kid will.

 

His little hunch turns out to be correct (not that he's shocked). He feels the other tap his shoulder as they approach the bar. "U-um, just a beer, please," Daniel says, giving a grateful smile. The way he orders makes Seongwoo half think he's never actually ordered a drink before.

 

Seongwoo turns around to graciously inform him that, no, he's not getting a beer, they're getting shots and strong long islands. However, his brain shuts off for a second. He's. He's tall. Nerdy, mousey, adorable Daniel is tall. And his shoulders are broad. What?

 

He'd been hunched over an ottoman table just seconds before. Sure, Seongwoo admired his legs and shoulders but seeing everything all- all upright and in his face. It smacks Seongwoo with realization. Shit, Seongwoo thinks, his body is nice. Like, really. Really. Fucking. Nice.

 

Giddy ecstasy makes Seongwoo tingle as he returns to earth. Daniel was tall, beautiful, and had a hot body to boot. And it was going to be all his later that night. 10 points for Ong, 0 for Sungwoon - he thinks smugly.

 

"Are you a picky drinker, Daniel?" Seongwoo asks. "Wh- no, not really. I guess?" "Okay, good. I'm getting us drinks. I promise you'll like it! Don't worry about price." "Bu-bu-" "God, can't I just buy a cute guy a drink?" "Wh-" Daniel's eyes go wide. "M-me?"

 

"Yes, you." "I am not cute!" "Sure, Daniel-" He turns to the bartender to put in their order quickly. "You're way cuter than me," the nerd protests. "We are not arguing about this!" Seongwoo chuckles. After a few minutes he's handed his order: tequila shots and long islands.

 

Seongwoo perhaps considers that maybe it's a bad idea to consume as much alcohol as he's holding in that moment. That consideration flies out the window almost immediately along with any other sort of morals, ethics, or logics that would serve to hold him back.

 

"Come on," Seongwoo pats a spot on the bar next to him, "We're doing shots." Daniel's eyes widen, but he doesn't make any other sort of protest. He seems more surprised that a stranger bought him a drink than anything. Awww, Seongwoo coos, guess he's not used to being treated well.

 

"Can you knock back a shot?" Seongwoo hadn't asked, but he realizes that maybe Daniel just can't stomach shots. Luckily, he nods, "Yeah, I'll be fine. The lime at the end is nice," He says, lifting up the little green wedge. Something about it is funny to Seongwoo, and he snorts.

 

"Alright, come on," He lifts up the tiny plastic shot glass he'd been served. "Bottoms up?" "Wait, should we, like, make a toast or something?" Oh god, what a dork. He's so cute. "Alright," Seongwoo smiles, playing along. "What to? To cute boys?"

 

"Ha ha, very funny. How about to... To a night of surprises?" Hm. A night of surprises. Seongwoo thinks, I like the sound of that. After all, if a single drink surprises Daniel, he's going to be beside himself when he's bent over a bed in the next hour.

 

"To a night of surprises!" Their little plastic shot glasses collide with a soft "clack" - nearly spilling half their contents (they were overfilled anyways). The two pour their shots into their mouths, and their faces scrunch. Seongwoo watches as Daniel sucks on his lime wedge.

 

The two take their long islands back to their little perch (which miraculously remained unoccupied). Seongwoo decides to chat him up more. He usually avoids chatting, but something about this guy's puzzling. Something about Daniel is slightly off, but he can't figure out what.

 

"So who are your friends?" Seongwoo asks, eyeing the crowd. He can just barely make out the bobbing head of Sungwoon in Jaehwan and Minhyun's vicinity. Good, Seongwoo thinks, he needs to loosen up a bit anyways. He makes a note that maybe one time he can chill and play wingman for Woon.

 

"Oh, they're, um- they're there. Like- the tall one and um, stockier one?" Daniel points to a couple of young guys - they had to be just barely of age - dancing on the floor. Their faces are full of laughter and they move with the ceaseless energy only youths can have.

 

"Aw, cute! Are they, like, a couple? Are you third wheeling, Daniel?" Seongwoo elbows him playfully. He sips his long tea. Fuck. That's strong. Excellent.

 

"Might as well be," Daniel laughs, "They're inseparable. They even wear the same pajamas - they look like pink sausages." "They look pretty young." "Yeah, they both became of age recently. They drag me out to clubs constantly now." Daniel slouches.

 

What kind of hyung gets dragged around by his juniors?! Poor guy, Seongwoo laughs internally. Awww. He's pushed around so easily even his younger friends can control him. God, this is gonna be fun.

 

"Well, you're a nice big brother, then!"

 

"Yeah, I've probably been a bit too protective. I used to not drink at all, like- I dunno. I'm terrified they're just gonna end up in an orgy in the bathroom or eating a tray of brownies and getting so high they need to go to the hospital

 

"I've loosened up, though - obviously. They can handle themselves." "That's really cool, though. Like- I dunno I wish I had someone to take care of me like that." Seongwoo means it. He smiles at the other warmly. He could've been saved a lot of grief with a nice hyung.

 

Unfortunately, he hadn't met Sungwoon and the gang until later, after getting into significantly more trouble than one ought to in their teen years. Woops. It's all behind him now, though. Well, most of it.

 

"I'll make sure to keep an eye on you, then... To make sure you stay out of trouble," Daniel replies. His lips upturn and he chuckles. It's a joke, but it sends shivers down Seongwoo's spine.

 

"I dunno, I tend to find trouble without even trying sometimes. I've gotten better, too, over the years." "Oh? Makes sense that you found me then," Daniel grins. Seongwoo throws his head back in laughter, "Yeah you look like trouble with your- your glasses. And sweater."

 

"Hey, I'll have you know, sometimes I..." Daniel leans in close, "I unbutton one of these." He points to his shirt. "No," Seongwoo gasps. "And... When I'm feeling extra daring..... I undo TWO." "You animal!"

 

"Yeah, I'm, uh, I'm kind of a gangster," Daniel shrugs, gulping his tea. Fuck, that's strong. Seongwoo prays the man can hold his booze. He's not opposed to playing doctor and getting probed a bit, but he is damn sure not anybody's nurse.

 

"So what's it take, then?" Seongwoo asks, quirking an eyebrow mischievously. HIs patience is wearing thinner by the second. Daniel has... A charm of sorts. Something about him sucks Seongwoo in - like, not just his dick. His brain is even fascinated.

 

Still, at the end of the night, Ong's not there to stimulate his neurons. "What's what take?" Daniel asks, confused. "What's it take to undo just-" Seongwoo reaches a finger out, flicking Daniel's top button, "-one of these?"

 

Daniel's mouth hangs open, and he just stares down at the spot Seongwoo flicked for a second. Awww, he's all flustered! When he recovers his consciousness, his tongue flits out slightly, and he bites his lip. Adjusting his glasses, he sits up straighter. He's so anxious it's adorable

 

Seongwoo almost wants to apologize. He's been fairly unsubtle and considers that maybe he should back off. A predator who pounces too soon loses their prey. Daniel chuckles awkwardly, "I guess I'd need to know someone a little bit before... Unbuttoning." He meets Seongwoo's gaze.

 

Is he trying to flirt? Oh my god he is trying to flirt! How cute! Seongwoo internally BEAMS. He wishes he could grab Sungwoon and tell him to take a picture. Daniel looks ravishing as he stumbles through his attempt at seduction.

 

Seongwoo looks him straight in the eyes and gives him another grin - it's small, tinted with the slightest mischief. Whether Daniel picks up on it or not, he can't tell. Not matter - the kid will understand soon enough. "Well, then," Seongwoo lifts his glass, "Let's get acquainted."

 

Their long islands disappear at an alarming rate. Daniel's more so than Ong's. Seongwoo can hardly distinguish booming bass from actual music. All he can discern is a beat, which is good enough for him. Clumsily, he gets up, extending a hand to Daniel.

 

The kid's a cool customer. Still fully buttoned up (though he'd finally shed his sweater thank God). He doesn't even seem that phased; it's like he'd been drinking water all night. Whatever, Seongwoo thinks. Everyone metabolizes shit differently. Or something. Less think more dance.

 

Finally, Seongwoo thinks: phase two. Conversation is done. As fun as it is talking to Daniel about, well, nothing, he needs to expedite things. He hadn't realized how long they'd just idly talked about nothingness until he caught his phone display at the corner of his eye. 1:23

 

That's less than an hour away from last call. Past 2:30AM one quickly begins breaching into the "I'm too tired let's exchange numbers" danger zone. Seongwoo has negative intention of having any such correspondence with this man - as cute and charming and genuinely nice as he is.

 

But, yes, phase two: body on body contact. This is when he wears down his targets and gives them a little taste of what's to come. He gives Daniel just such a preview. When the two reach the mob of people, Seongwoo pulls Daniel in toward the middle.

 

Seongwoo likes dragging people into the thick of it. Being surrounded by people who are just as sweaty, drunk, and horny as he and his partner usually are tends to make them break down barriers. It's a mob mentality thing. There's science somewhere, but Seongwoo doesn't care. It works.

 

Seongwoo grabs Daniel's waist, pulling the other's body in front of himself. He doesn't need to put much effort into making their bodies flush - the other pushy people make sure of that. Daniel seems content to let himself be yanked around. Good.

 

Pounding rhythm and the blur of alcohol soon overtake the two. Seongwoo doesn't think so much as his body does things. His hands meander a bit. One finds home on one of Daniel's pecs - a really beautifully toned one, he discovers. Another stays firmly at his waist.

 

Of course, Ong's favorite part is the way the other's ass feels against his pelvis. Shit, Seongwoo thinks, another fucking jackpot. His ass is perfect: round, firm but still nice and soft. He can't wait to get his hands on it, to bend him over and spread it.

 

Daniel starts leaning back. He's heavy, but it's nice. Seongwoo is drunk, but not drunk enough to let him fall. He welcomes the pressure - especially that beautiful ass of his pressing against his needy dick. Phase 2 is always so fun!

 

Passing time blurs and smudges into an obscure amalgamation of light, sound, and touch. It's hot, so fucking hot. Seongwoo is dying, but that's part of being in the club. He's used to it. Surprisingly, Daniel doesn't mind, either. On the contrary, nerd boy is starting to relax.

 

Seongwoo reaches one of his hands up to Daniel's neckline. He traces it idly. The contact makes him tingle. It occurs to him that he's had too much to drink, but he's fine, really. His finger finds it: cool, solid, round plastic. A button.

 

Time seems to slow down as Seongwoo goes through the simple motion. Undoing a button shouldn't be so difficult, but given the circumstances and his newfound shortness of breath, it is. He wishes he could undo more than a shirt button.

 

Daniel leans back even more, resting his head on Seongwoo's shoulder. He turns his head to the man behind him, eyes glazed over with something new. His mouth is open; he's panting, gasping for air. His chest bobs up and down with the labor of it. He's perfect.

 

It's like he's begging to be kissed. Why else would he lean his head on Ong's shoulder and look at him with eyes darker than the void of space? Loud bass beats thunder and lights flash. Everyone is the center of their own universe in that moment. It's the spell a club casts.

 

Inhibitions are thrown to the window, they're suffocated, choked out. There's no room for reservations, they don't fit between the people jammed in wall to wall, swaying and grinding and sweating and laughing and panting and letting everything inside of them go.

 

Seongwoo's lips crash against Daniel's. It's clumsy and sloppy. The flashing lights are dark, so it's kind of hard to see. Being drunk doesn't help, though he can feel that he's at his peak; the effect will start diminishing soon. Just in time, he thinks.

 

Daniel seems to stagger a bit at the contact. Maybe he hadn't expected it, or wasn't ready. He doesn't turn away either though. He returns it eagerly, wantingly. It's so cute, really, Seongwoo thinks. Maybe he can use some tips in that department. He nips and laps blindly at the other

 

They're just about as sloppy as everyone else surrounding them. People making out on the dance floor is hardly scandalizing any of the drunk people in their own worlds. Fuck. His thick lips feel nice, Seongwoo notes. He can't wait until they're put to better use.

 

They sloppily make out for some indiscriminate amount of time. Alcohol does that, warps time and space. Seongwoo wonders if Daniel notices his half hard-on. He wonders if he cares. Didn't he have friends to worry about or something? Well, it hardly matters anymore.

 

In the midst of all the people bobbing and bouncing and shoving around, the two nearly are knocked over. It just gives Seongwoo a perfect excuse to grasp the other closer, to slot his half-hard dick between his perfect ass. Daniel snuggles himself closer, welcoming the contact.

 

Seongwoo wonders: Are his glasses fogging up? He laughs at the thought. It's like something out of a damn film. The sweet third grade teacher letting loose in the club, unbuttoning one damn button. Except, well, this film's rating is about to change.

 

Seongwoo's hands kind of roam. They run up Daniel's sides - small waist, damn - and across his pecs. Daniel just pulls him closer. He holds on for dear life, like he can't stand on his own. Something about that is so acutely endearing to Ong, he can't even describe it.

 

"H-hey," Daniel stammers into Ong's ear. He fiddles with his glasses. Seongwoo grins. Now, what could cutie Daniel possibly want? He wonders. "Hey," Seongwoo replies cooly, maintaining his rhythm.

 

"I, um, I think last call is gonna be soon," Daniel says. Aw, how sweet. He's trying to have a conversation. "You want another drink, babe?" Seongwoo asks. The babe kind of slips out. He's not really big on pet names. Really, he just wants to rile Daniel up a bit.

 

"Well, I do owe you one since you bought last round." Ah, how noble of him, Seongwoo thinks, "Hm... I'm actually pretty good. If it's really tearing you up, you can return the favor some other way." "O-oh, ha-ha, right," Daniel's body shakes with his awkward laughter. Dork.

 

Seongwoo nearly laughs himself. Hearing Daniel acknowledge the obvious implication is kind of hilarious. Oh, sweet, lost puppy Daniel. Seongwoo almost thinks he might remember this one. Maybe, if he's a really good boy, he'll fuck him twice.

 

"Like how?" Daniel pipes up in an attempt to be cheeky. The attempt is noted, but fumbled in light of his previous comment. Seongwoo commends the effort, though he gets points off for the execution. "Like... How can you return the favor? Well..." Seongwoo pretends to think.

 

"Hmm... Dinner... A date..." These types love the idea of a hookup actually turning into something, Seongwoo has learned. Pretending he wants them for more than a hole to fuck typically proves fairly effective. Daniel giggles. Seongwoo gives himself a few points for being right.

 

"Or you can-" Something distracts Seongwoo, "Wait- aren't those your friends over there? Leaving?" His drunken mind doesn't stop the words before his mind. Fuck. It's a major slip-up. If Daniel leaves his side now, he might pull a disappearing act. Sungwoon would laugh for days

 

"Hm?" Daniel's eyes follow Ong's and he eyes the pair leaving the place. He shrugs. "They'll probably text me," He mutters. Oh thank God, Seongwoo says. Bullet dodged. He considers that, maybe, just maybe, he's not the only one of them with an agenda that night.

 

So maybe Daniel's intentions aren't as pure as playing dad. He probably didn't intend on finding a hook up when he got dragged there; but, shit, when in Rome, right? Seongwoo doesn't give a flying fuck about Daniel's life story or motivations. He's just glad he seems down to fuck.

 

Daniel's motives or ideals have no bearing on how Seongwoo knows the night's gonna end: with a mousey boy bent over on a mattress, screaming his name. (Seongwoo is, apparently, fun to yell - if his previous hookups are any indication.)

 

"Hm... It is getting late, though," Seongwoo says, squeezing Daniel tight, "Are you gonna head out soon, then?" "M-me? Like head out-" Daniel almost squeaks, like he remembers that he's not some smooth player but a lost animal in an unfamiliar forest.

 

"Yeah. If you're a teacher you had an early morning, right? I'd offer to walk you home, but... You don't look like you need it," Seongwoo laughs. Just a little pull and push. He'd spent most the evening - so, he pushes him away, just slightly. He gives some space, an opening.

 

Daniel nibbles on his lip between words,"Well I was thinking that we- that I-, uh-" "We? We what?" This is too god. It's hilarious watching the boy stumble through social interaction. It's like Boy's First Hookup. "Maybe I could, um, return the favor of that round."

 

Seongwoo suppresses an ear-to-ear smile. He settles for a small grin. "Oh, yeah? What've you got in mind?" "We could go back to my place and I could order a pizza. Like- are you hungry? Because I'm kind of starving." Don't laugh, Seongwoo. Don't laugh. Don't. Laugh. Dammit.

 

"That sounds amazing," Maybe it's a euphemism? Seongwoo thinks. With typical club types, he wouldn't need to guess, but judging by the way Daniel said it... The man might actually, genuinely want to order a pizza. It... Actually sounds really fucking good.

 

Once again, Seongwoo has to remind himself that he didn't go out clubbing to order an extra large cheese pizza. Even if it does sound delicious. Fuckdammit, Daniel you adorable, awkward bastard. Now he's hungry AND thirsty.

 

"Thank God, my stomach is digesting itself," Suddenly, Daniel starts moving, pulling Seongwoo by the hand behind him. They're weaving and slipping between the jostling bodies of club goers at an alarming pace; Seongwoo's drunken body can hardly keep up. Wait- is he really hungry?

 

Once again, everything in the universe just kind of melds together. Seongwoo finds himself outside. When did he get there? How long had he been? He doesn't know. Apparently, they're waiting for a cab that Daniel had somehow called. It's surprisingly chilly, and a cool breeze blows.

 

Seongwoo shivers. He'd been sweating a lot, and all he'd been wearing was a button-down and jeans. Suddenly, he feels something warm heap on his shoulders. Seongwoo raises his eyebrows, glancing at the man beside him. "You look cold," Daniel says. Seongwoo looks down at himself.

 

Without any sort of request or prompting, Daniel had slung his fluffy sweater over Ong's shoulders. It smells like him. He huddles it closer. "Thanks." The pure types are always so sweet. Yuck. Why do people pretend they care when they both so obviously have ulterior motives?

 

Thankfully, Seongwoo doesn't have to reflect on that much, because their cab rolls up. Daniel opens the door, gesturing for Seongwoo to climb in first. Seongwoo stumbles slightly, and Daniel reaches out to catch him. A regular saint. Seongwoo wants to roll his eyes.

 

Daniel gets in. Even though there's only two of them, he gets in the middle seat, close to Ong. Thank God, Seongwoo thinks. Enough of the saccharine shit. Back to body to body contact. Seongwoo feels like he's been distracted and urgently desires to realign his chakras. "Chakras".

 

"So, what part of town do you live in?" Seongwoo asks cooly. He places his hand ever so delicately on the inside of Daniel's thigh, just above his knee. "Oh, I'm pretty close here. Just, um, a bit east. You?" "South side, with a roommate. Hoping to get my own place soon..."

 

"Gotta do what you gotta do," Daniel says amicably. He leans into Seongwoo nonchalantly, almost like he's doing so because he's just that comfortable around the other. "I love having my own place, though. It's so nice." "Oh?" Now that gets Ong's attention. "No roomies?"

 

"Nope. Not even pets- yet! I'm gonna steal my cats from my mom's place sometime soon. She just doesn't know it yet." "Sounds like one hell of a heist." "It's a big job. Might go to prison for life if I don't pull it off."

 

"Damn. If you need someone to drive the getaway van, I'm your guy." "I'll keep that in mind when getting a gang together," Daniel chuckles. His whole face wrinkles up and his eyes reduce to slits. It's cute.

 

"Good to know... As much as I want my own place, sometimes I'm scared I'll like... Go crazy." "Really?" "Yeah, like... I dunno. Do you ever get lonely? All by yourself?" Daniel chuckles, "I never really thought about it like that. I may look cool, but I'm actually a homebody."

 

Sarcasm. Another feather in the man's hat. He's definitely making his case for "fuck twice" candidacy. If he's not a miserable lay, Seongwoo considers that he might actually call the dude for a second hookup.

 

A hand slides on top of Seongwoo's, giving it a squeeze. His eyes meet Daniel's again. He's looking at the other with those eyes again - the dark ones. Seongwoo nearly closes the gap between them again. He wants to bite those lips until they bleed. He wants to say something.

 

He neither kisses Daniel nor does he say anything. Instead, he kind of chokes. Which is weird. He can't tell why. Something about it just... Catches him off guard. Maybe it's seeing the juxtaposition between the man's eyes and the rest of his appearance. Maybe he's just drunk.

 

Daniel's gaze leaves Ong's, and he looks down at their tangled fingers. "You have really pretty fingers," He murmurs. Suddenly, he laughs. He's his old dorky self again, mousey nerd-boy Daniel. "Sorry that- um, that's weird, isn't it? I promise I'm not some weird hand freak."

 

"No, no, that's..." Seongwoo laughs, "That's actually, um- it's sweet." He actually means it. "Nobody's ever said that before. People usually-" They usually compliment my ass or dick or mouth, he thinks. "-they usually don't notice little things like that."

 

"Well, they should," Daniel interlaces their fingers, bringing Seongwoo's hands to his lips. He kisses the top of the other's palm gently, giving him another adoring look. Seongwoo nearly bites his lip. Fuck. He wants him. He wants him _bad._

 

Seongwoo really can't help himself any longer. He doesn't really like being the trashy type to make out in the back of a cab, but, fuck, he can't just sit aside anymore. He needs Daniel. Now. Slowly, Seongwoo lets their lips meet again. The kiss is much more gentle than before

 

As a matter of fact, it's more gentle than any kiss he can remember giving to one of his hook ups. Lucky you, Daniel! Of course, it's only soft because he doesn't want the cab driver to notice. He can hear Daniel's breath shudder when their lips meet, and the feeling shakes him.

 

Their noses rub, and it makes fireworks ignite inside Seongwoo's chest; the sizzling sparks run down his chest pooling at his crotch. Daniel returns the kiss eagerly, though by no means intensely. He seems perfectly happy matching the delicateness with his own.

 

Waves of rippling heat run down Seongwoo's body, and he has to adjust the way he's sitting just so his dick doesn't press too uncomfortably against his jeans. He can already picture it. He'll fuck Daniel nice and slow at first. The kid's nice, he deserves it.

 

Seongwoo will go real slow and steady, maybe even fuck him missionary to look at his face all scrunched up in pleasure. He can keep it nice and easy until the boy's practically begging for a proper fucking. Then he'll plow into him like the beautiful sex toy that he is.

 

The cab comes to a stop. Thank. Fucking. God. The two separate and sheepishly thank the driver, praying they hadn't paid too much attention to their making out in the back seat. Woops. Seongwoo nearly runs behind Daniel as he approaches his doorstep.

 

So, wait, Seongwoo thinks, the fucker not only lives alone, but he has a house?! Albeit, a small one, but still... He wonders what kind of teacher Daniel is. He decides he doesn't care. A house means no neighbors upstairs or downstairs or immediately next door to complain about noise

 

The cool night air feels refreshing. Seongwoo shifts his weight from one foot to the other as Daniel fiddles with his keys. "Clank! Clink!" They drop noisily to the ground. Aw, he's clumsy, Seongwoo titters internally. He reaches out to help Daniel grab them.

 

"S-sorry," Daniel smiles sheepishly, "I can get those-" He reaches out, and his hand is trembling a bit. Oh my god, poor thing. He's so nervous? Shit, it's too precious. "Here," Seongwoo hands the other his keys with a warm smile. "Thanks," Daniel replies.

 

Finally, he gets the damn door open. Seongwoo is counting the seconds until he can finally rip Daniel's clothes off. "Um, sorry, I wasn't really expecting company," Daniel says behind himself as he walks in, flicking on a lamp. "Make yourself comfy, I need to use the bathroom."

 

"Yeah, sure, no problem," Seongwoo nods. Daniel locks the door behind them before walking down a hall. Seongwoo appraises the space. Small, but in a cozy way. It's a bit cluttered but a huge upgrade over any other apartments he's seen from his conquests.

 

He walks into a living room that's open and leads to a kitchen with a small table. The dude has plushies. Like. Tons of plushies. If he didn't so clearly want dick, Seongwoo would've definitely thought he was a virgin from seeing that.(Not that he can talk as an avid seal collector)

 

The hall Daniel had disappeared down probably leads to, like, his bedroom and a bathroom (or so Seongwoo guesses). Aside from that, there doesn't seem to be much to the space. Seongwoo eyes the other miscellaneous things. Manga, more plush, gaming systems... He's a kid. A big kid.

 

"Hey, can I get you anything? A beer? Water?" Daniel's voice interrupts Ong's snooping. Seongwoo really wants to say "you", but he doesn't. He's not THAT corny. Instead, he shakes his head politely. "I'm okay. Is it cool if I take a seat, though?" He gestures to the couch.

 

"Yeah, for sure," Daniel says. He seems to be walking to the kitchen and returns to Seongwoo's side with two bottles of water in his hand moments later. "I know you said you didn't want any, but you really should. You drank, like, a lot." Seongwoo flushes. He's so damn sweet.

 

"So did you," Seongwoo retorts, taking the bottle nonetheless. He tips the cold water down his throat and, fuck, that's good. Who knew hydration could be so gratifying? It's like your body needs that stuff or something. "Yeah, but I know my body. I don't know yours."

 

You will very, very soon, Seongwoo snarks internally. "My body will be alright, I promise. It can take a lot more than you'd think. Though I really probably should treat it better, huh?" "Don't say stuff like that, now you're making me worry," Daniel says.

 

"Oh my god- just alcohol and long nights working! I swear!" And maybe habitual sex to ease the tension, but that's basically like exercise. Which is healthy! Totally healthy! Seongwoo muses. "If you say so. Still, I'm glad you ended up here." "Really? What makes you say that?"

 

Daniel leans in just a tad closer. It's enough to be noticeable, but not transparently obvious. One could almost say it's smooth, but that doesn't really align with everything else Seongwoo knows about the guy. "I mean- I'm just glad you're okay. I- I don't know." He... backpedals?

 

"You're glad I'm okay? As opposed to... What?" Seongwoo is too amused. He knows it's not nice, but he has to push a few buttons. Has to. It's always more fun to make them work for it, anyways. "As opposed to, like, unsafe, I guess." "Unsafe?" Seongwoo can't hide his amusement.

 

"You get what I mean!" An embarrassed expression crosses Daniel's face, and he covers it with his hands. Ugh. So fucking cute. "I don't think I do," Seongwoo prods him, "What do you think happens at clubs? Dismemberment?!" "Look- I put those days past me-"

 

"You're not that old!" "I just- I mean clubs can be bad places with bad people, you know!" "So can grocery stores," Seongwoo teases. Daniel takes it well, laughing in defeat. Fuck. Can we just kiss again? Seongwoo asks internally.

 

"I'm sorry!" Seongwoo says after feeling satisfied with tormenting the other, "I'm kidding! I think it's sweet, you're like a... A care bear."

 

"A care bear?"

 

"Yes. A bear who cares."

 

"I'm definitely not a bear."

 

"Well emphasis is on the care!"

 

"So what if I care? Why is that weird?" "It's not. It's... It's sweet. Most people don't give a fuck. They'll see people get super messed up at a club or party and never care if they get home safe." "Well, that's... Not nice." Seongwoo chuckles, "It's not."

 

It's not really a laughing matter, but something about Daniel's way of regarding it humors Ong. He just so plainly expresses his view; that he thinks the right thing is how it should be. How it is. No, that's not nice. But that's life. Seongwoo halts his thinking.

 

Nope, he reminds himself. He didn't follow some random geeky guy to his place just to talk about the world's injustices. His alcohol impeded brain slowly thinks of a way to redirect the conversation. To redirect Daniel's lips.

 

"That's what I like so much about you," Seongwoo says, looking Daniel in the eye. His chest seizes up again. Ew, gross. Feelings. Fucking alcohol, giving him infatuations at 2:30 in the morning. "You're just... Nice. Honest. Straightforward." A smile crosses Daniel's lips.

 

He almost looks like he wants to laugh, but he doesn't. Instead, he moves a hand to cup Seongwoo's face. Fucking. Finally. Some progress. "How do you know that? What if I'm really just some crazy killer or something?" "Hm..." Seongwoo grins, "I can just tell."

 

"You sound really sure of yourself." "Well, you gave me a seat next to you even though your friends were sitting there. You loaned me your sweater when I didn't even say anything. Just now you gave me water even though I politely declined..." "I owed you a drink."

 

"Mhm," Seongwoo moves closer. His eyes are drawn to Daniel's lips, and he can't really tear them away. He doesn't get it. One second, Daniel says something tricky, under the radar, smooth. The next he's backpedaling nervously. Is he confident or isn't he?

 

"So you want me to think you're... Not nice?" Seongwoo jokes. "I- I didn't say that," Daniel chuckles. "I just mean- I guess I- I dunno." It sounds like a cop out, not that Seongwoo cares. He realizes it's his fault for trying to have a conversation, anyways.

 

"Even when I'm praising you, you're looking out for me, telling me not to be thoughtless..." The words kind of drop out of Ong's lips unceremoniously, but it sort of works, so he goes with it. "I didn't say you were thoughtless," Daniel responds softly.

 

"I know, just... You want me to... Think about what I'm getting into, right?" Seongwoo rips his gaze away from Daniel's lips to look him in the eye again. The nerd nibbles on his lip nervously (his soon to be bruised lip - Seongwoo thinks). He nods.

 

"I- Yeah, I guess I just want to make sure everyone is, like, okay. That they're like... At least somewhat mentally sound. Safe." "That they understand what they're getting into." Or who, Seongwoo's mind fills in the last blank. "Yeah, or that," Daniel replies sheepishly.

 

"Well, you don't have to worry about me," Seongwoo chuckles, "I'm a big kid, I can handle myself. I don't need you to take care of me, but..." "But what?" Daniel seems to hang on his every word. As he should. Seongwoo hates having to wait, but shit, stringing him around is fun.

 

"Nothing, it's embarrassing," Seongwoo looks away. "We're drunk. Everything we say is embarrassing." "I- No, it's really, really embarrassing. It- it doesn't matter anyways." "Come on," Daniel insists. Hook, line, and sinker.

 

"I- I just," Seongwoo makes a show of being embarrassed, biting his lower lip and letting his pupils dash around, "I don't need you to take care of me, but I- I guess it's kind of nice. I'm, um, I'm not used to it. To- to people caring. Being nice."

 

The sob story. Seongwoo doesn't employ it often, but Daniel seems just the type to eat that shit up. It's not necessarily untrue except for the implication that he minds his fuckbuddies not giving a shit about him. He couldn't care less, neither could they. It's a mutual thing.

 

Daniel drinks it all in as anticipated, looking more attentive than ever. He leans in more, and his breath tickles Seongwoo's face. For a moment, Seongwoo thinks the man will close that gap completely, but he doesn't. It's making his patience wear thin; yet it also intrigues him.

 

Surprisingly, his lips upturn ever so slightly. It almost looks like a smirk, except Daniel's not really the smirking type from Seongwoo's astute observation. "Well you should be used to kindness." "Don't talk like that, you'll spoil me. Loaning a sweater? A bottle of water?"

 

"Shit, you're right. At this rate you'll turn into a brat," Daniel's eyes squint again as his whole face grins. Seongwoo really, really likes that. The two laugh. They laugh and laugh and laugh, and Seongwoo almost feels dizzy from it.

 

Then they kiss. It's warm and soft, just like Daniel. Seongwoo doesn't remember who initiates it. He doesn't care. Fuck. It feels good. It's way different than it was in the club. Seongwoo doesn't know why, but he wants to drown in the feeling.

 

It doesn't take long for their tongues to enter the equation and their hands to start wandering. Daniel's pretty hesitant. Seongwoo is not. He runs his hands up the man's shockingly perfect thighs and well toned chest. What the fuck. How is a teacher so buff?

 

Seongwoo doesn't care. Soon his mind is flooded with images of how perfect Daniel's gonna look spread out on a bed. Are those abs? He's got a six pack, too? In the meanwhile, Daniel keeps one hand firmly on Seongwoo's cheek and the other on his leg, stroking it with his thumb.

 

More, Seongwoo thinks, he needs more. Daniel's lips are gorgeous, plush, pliant against his, but he needs more. He feels almost suffocated, crushed under the weight of hours of conversation and dancing. Pressure mounts quickly. He mounts Daniel. _Wait._ He mounts Daniel?

 

Too distracted, Seongwoo doesn't notice when Daniel grabs his waist, urging him to sit on top of him. Seongwoo doesn't think himself the lap type, but for once he's cool with it. He doesn't the other's weight on him, that's for sure. It feels nice and right in a way.

 

Not letting it distract him too much, Seongwoo goes back to sucking on Daniel's bottom lip. His hips start grinding down onto the others eagerly as their tongues brush. Still a gentleman, Daniel keeps his hands fastened around Seongwoo's waist. How proper of him.

 

"Daniel," Seongwoo whispers, "Can we go to bed?" Fuck subtlety. Without a word, Daniel loops his arms underneath Seongwoo's ass and stands up, with the other still in his arms. He hoists the other up and starts walking toward the hall. Seongwoo's jaw drops.

 

Daniel chuckles. The shit. He must have known that he'd take Seongwoo by surprise like that. Shit. Dominating strong guys isn't something Seongwoo gets to do often - he typically goes for twinks, they tend to be cute (which is Ong's type). He's done it a few time and it's so, _so fun_.

 

It's gonna be so, so fucking fun putting Daniel in his place. "Don't worry, I've got you," Daniel coos with his little grin. Seongwoo giggles. No, he thinks, it's me who's got you. The trip down the hall is slow but steady. Seongwoo wraps his legs around Daniel's waist.

 

Surprisingly, Seongwoo never feels insecure about it. He never feels like "Oh shit, I'm gonna fall". Daniel is surprisingly steady. Seongwoo feels weirdly tall. It's not that Daniel's that much taller than him anyways.

 

Silly, idle thoughts reel through his head and he nearly forgets why he's in the man's arms in the first place. He can't see, but behind him, Seongwoo hears a door swing open. Daniel's lips meet his again, placing a few more soft pecks before putting him down gently on the bed.

 

As Daniel turns to shut the door, Seongwoo has a looksee. His room is a lot like the living room. It's kind of cluttered but nothing scary. There's no sign of drugs or weapons, no empty bottles of booze - a plus. There's clothes in a few piles and, oh god, more plushies.

 

Seongwoo can't help but notice the bedspread beneath him. The comforter has little white dogs all over it. Oh my god, how adorable. Lil doggies! It suits him, Seongwoo thinks. A puppy bedspread for a puppy of a man. Daniel likes all things soft, it seems.

 

Seongwoo questions what the hell Daniel saw in him, then. He was pretty much the opposite: distinct jawline, slender, long body, thin lips... Nothing about him could really be described as "soft". Wait, why does he care? He's getting laid, that's what counts.

 

"Your bed is comfy," Seongwoo says, kicking off his shoes before he stretches out. "Yeah?" Daniel asks. He finally shuts the door and seems to be fiddling with something. Nervous again, nerd boy? Seongwoo wants to reassure him, but decides to be patient (sighing internally).

 

"Good, it's nice to have a soft place to land at the end of the night, isn't it?" He still won't turn around. It's starting to unsettle Seongwoo. Seongwoo gets off the bed, deciding to take things (and body parts, hopefully) into his own hands. "Sure is," He says, walking toward him.

 

He hugs Daniel closely from behind, pressing a kiss on his shoulder. In a low voice, he continues; "It's probably much nicer than your bedroom door," He snarks. Daniel lets out a laugh. It's hollow, though, not humored at all. Hm. "Is something the matter, Daniel?"

 

Daniel swallows, hard before speaking, "I, um, I don't really do this sort of thing often. Or, well, ever..." Ugh, he's so cute, I can't stand him! Seongwoo thinks. He can't stop the massive grin that stretches across his face. He can't see it, anyways.

 

"Are you... nervous?"

 

"I... I guess. I just- I usually only show, um, that side of me to- to- people I'm really close to."

 

"What gave you such a change of heart, then?" Seongwoo asks. It's kind of a dumb question. Does he want the answer? Does he care? Not really, no. It has no bearing on his life.

 

Still, he's nosy and curious. He can't help but wonder. Of course, that's because he knows the answer boils down to one thing: Daniel wants him really bad. So bad that he, apparently, is breaking some sort of moral or ethical code he usually keeps. Ugh, I love nerds - Seongwoo thinks

 

"I- I dunno," Daniel admits. It's a cheap answer, but Seongwoo actually believes it. The dick works in mystical ways sometimes. It can tell you what you want, and oftentimes it doesn't abide by laws of logic or reason. Seongwoo can hardly fault a guy for thinking he's hot.

 

"Sometimes you just... Want what you want - right? We're two consenting adults, there's nothing wrong with it." Daniel nods, he shifts his weight slightly from one side to another, swaying in the other's embrace. Maybe he's anxious, or just antsy, wanting to move. Seongwoo is antsy.

 

"You're right. I'm overthinking this, sorry," Daniel chuckles sheepishly.

 

"Nothing to be sorry about. You're thoughtful and nice. It's really sweet."

 

"Ha. Sweet," Daniel laughs again. It's another one of those weird ones that isn't quite funny.

 

"Mhm," Seongwoo hums, kissing Daniel on the shoulder again, "Sweet and funny," He pecks him on the neck, letting his hands wander downwards, toward Daniel's hips. "Caring, kind, and-" Seongwoo never gets to finish that thought.

 

Seongwoo guesses that the force that knocks him back is what those storm troopers feel when Darth Vader whoops their asses with the force. There's no other explanation for what happens. The speed and force with which his body hits the bed nearly knocks the air out of his lungs

 

Maybe it's the booze, Seongwoo thinks. He tries to piece things together. Vaguely, he recalls that Daniel had turned around and taken a fistful of his shirt. Was that right? He doesn't know. He looks up. Daniel is there, standing in front of the bed. Looming.

 

The nerd throws his glasses somewhere across the room. Literally throws. Ong's dazed brain thoughtlessly mutters, "Your glasses." He feels like an idiot. Way to be sexy, Seongwoo. Daniel chuckles. Oh, good, he sounds humored again. "They aren't real. I thought you could tell."

 

Seongwoo feels stupid for assuming they were real. Lots of people wear fake lenses nowadays, and it does seem weird that someone would opt not to wear contacts to the club. But then again maybe they were lazy? In reality, it's not something Seongwoo ever gave enough fucks to care.

 

Daniel looks Seongwoo up and down with dark eyes. Without a barrier of glass, they look darker than Seongwoo could have imagined. Did he always look like that? Was it just hard to tell because of the glasses? Slowly, Daniel's fingers move toward his shirt.

 

Pop! There goes one button, the one just beneath the top one that'd been undone at the club. Aw, how cute, Seongwoo thinks. His brain slowly reorients itself. Enough thinking about glasses. How could he when the shy nerd in front of him is so enthusiastically putting on a show?

 

Pop! Off goes another. He's got a nice collarbone. Pop! And - shit, his pecs. They felt nice, but seeing how defined they are in the bedroom's lamplight is, well, shocking in a way. Fuck. They look big. Seongwoo almost thinks he could just fuck those and be happy with it.

 

Seongwoo's cool expression crumbles with each button undone. It completely and utterly fails, falling into one of surprise as Daniel's shirt falls open more and more.

 

Abs.   _Abdominals._

 

He'd felt them, a brief brush of the hand, but his eyes widen at the sight.

 

Unconsciously, Seongwoo's tongue flits out from between his lips as he counts them. Two perfect rows of solid muscle. They look like they were carved by one of those greek sculptors, perfectly framing his flat tummy. So he's a nerd who goes to the gym. It's fine. This is fine.

 

Daniel shrugs off the shirt. As if to complete the work of art (himself) that he's presenting Ong, he runs a hand through his hair, tossing his bangs off of his forehead. Wait a minute, Seongwoo thinks. Who the fuck is this guy?

 

Daniel doesn't give Seongwoo much time to think about it. His hands are busying themselves with his belt, pulling it out of the loops on his jeans. Suddenly, Seongwoo realizes that his own jeans feel like they're strangling his cock. His fingers fumble to do the same.

 

Fumble? Fuck, Seongwoo, get it together. He feels regretful, wondering if maybe he had had too much to drink. For shit's sake, you can undo your belt in your damn sleep. Why is it so hard now? His brain and motor functions are compromised, and it stripping takes too much effort.

 

He supposes that it's hard to take of your clothes when you're buzzed AND staring at a hot geek stripping in front of you. It's totally understandable to be flustered, he rationalizes. Daniel, in contrast, shucks his pants with ease. His legs are long and perfectly muscled.

 

Seongwoo wonders if there's any blood left to flow to his brain or if it's just all rushed down to his crotch. He finally shimmies out of his pants, kicking them off of the bed with eyes still glued to Daniel. Of-fucking-course. His boxers are light pink with little mice on them

 

It's such a stark contrast - like everything else Seongwoo has seen during the night. Still, it grounds the man on the bed a little bit. He remembers who he's dealing with. A mouse. A very tall, ripped mouse, but a mouse nonetheless. Why get caught up in asking questions?

 

Instead, Seongwoo tells himself, you should be thinking of what you're going to do to him in t-minus two minutes. Feeling more secure, Seongwoo gives Daniel an inviting grin. He decides to return the favor with a tease of his own. Shakily, he starts unbuttoning his own shirt.

 

Wait- shakily? Fuck. Seongwoo, what the hell is wrong with you? What the fuck did they put in that long island? "Need help with that?" Daniel asks, his voice transparently flirty. Flirty? No, that can't be right. He probably genuinely wants to help. Nerd.

 

He doesn't wait for an answer before joining Seongwoo on the bed. Daniel straddles Seongwoo's hips, grasping the sides of his shirt. Fuck, feeling that ass on top of him is nice. Especially with nothing but a couple thin layers of cotton separating them.

 

"Snap! Snapsnapsnapsnapsnap!"

 

Wait- what? Seongwoo looks down at his torso. He'd been so distracted by Daniel's ass, he didn't pay attention to his hands. He ripped his shirt open. Ripped it. All of his buttons? Gone. Good thing he never liked the shirt much, but eager much?

 

"S-sorry," Daniel says sheepishly. There's the dork we know and adore. Seongwoo lets his hands settle at the junction of Daniel's torso and hips. He doesn't look half bad in that position. Seongwoo had been thinking missionary, but he decides he wouldn't mind being ridden.

 

Seongwoo bites his lip thinking about it. He can see Daniel's cock through his boxers. Too bad, the damn things are baggy, they don't spill all of his secrets. Still, Seongwoo doesn't need much of an imagination to know he'll look precious bouncing up and down on his cock.

 

Seongwoo never answers Daniel. He sits up just enough to slide his shirt off and level the playing field. He can feel Daniel's eyes rake him up and down, and it fills his body with a happy, warm buzz. Or maybe that's just the alcohol. Whatever it is, it feels nice.

 

Daniel bends down and kisses him, a gesture Seongwoo returns in earnest. Daniel kisses him on the lips, then the jawline. He moves down quickly - thank God, finally something moving quickly. His lips wrap around his earlobe, lapping there lightly. Seongwoo sighs happily.

 

He leans back into the plush bedspread, letting Daniel have his turn before ravishing him. Daniel does just that. He kisses down his neck, lowering his body fully onto Seongwoo's. The weight is pleasant, and his lips even moreso. Daniel's kisses become more active, fervent.

 

Seongwoo leans into the other's lips. Daniel's mouth is hot, soft, and wet. Fuck, it feels good. Seongwoo can't wait to fuck into that warmth. His hips buck ever so slightly as the thought crosses his mind. Daniel moves further. He kisses down his collarbone, bites his chest-

 

He what? Seongwoo gasps at the sudden, sharp sensation. He feels the warmth pool right there at the spot. The pinching, stinging feeling subsides almost instantly, soothed by gentle kissing. It makes Seongwoo's entire body shudder. What the fuck?

 

His thoughts stop for a second. Before they can start back up, he does it again! Fucking hell. Daniel sinks his teeth into unmarked skin, following the bite up with sucking and kissing. So maybe he's trying to give baby's first hickeys. Kind of callous, but it's forgivable.

 

Daniel seems completely unshaken. He keeps moving down, closing his lips around Seongwoo's nipple. One of the other man's hands slides up Seongwoo's body, teasing the other beneath his fingertips. Seongwoo inhales sharply, throwing his head back into the pillow. His brain lags.

 

What was he doing? What was he thinking? He forgets. Fuck. Why does it feel so good to be touched like that. It's been a long-ass time since he's let anyone do that to him. Wait- Why is he letting Daniel do that to him? Does he really want to be this kid's training wheels?

 

Daniel sucks on Seongwoo's nipple until it's perky. He switches quickly. Seongwoo shivers. Feeling Daniel's fingers twist and pull on his now extremely sensitive, swollen nub sends another shockwave down his body. He winces. It's a weird sensation between pain and pleasure.

 

"A-ah," Seongwoo bites down on his lip hard. No way is he gonna let some virgin-tier experimentation unravel him like this. Because that's what it is, obviously. "S-sorry," Daniel says, coming up from his ministrations. His eyes are wide, like a puppy who's just been chastised.

 

Seongwoo plays it off, "You're fine. Just a bit surprised. I told you I can handle myself." Abruptly, Daniel's face changes. His concerned look falls into something lascivious. The puppy disappears quickly; he sheds his sweet outer layer. Beneath it? A wolf.

 

"Good," Daniel says. "If anything surprises you too much, tell me. I can be gentle if you want." Ha ha, what? Isn't that my line, Seongwoo asks himself. He is confused.

 

Unfortunately, Seongwoo can't make much progress on the clarification front. Daniel's mouth is once again sucking at the flushed skin of his chest. Seongwoo writhes and wiggles. Daniel's teeth close around the nib of flesh gently. It's really barely a thing, but Seongwoo jolts.

 

"Mh-!" A little whine leaves his lips, and his hand instinctively reaches to clamp over his lips. When he'd expressed excitement over being able to be noisy, this was NOT what he'd had in mind. His hand never makes it to his mouth. A strong grip takes hold of his wrist.

 

Daniel snatches Seongwoo's wrist, pressing it firmly against the mattress. Once again, on reflex, Seongwoo tries to move it. Daniel's grip doesn't give. "No," Daniel says cooly against Seongwoo's skin, "I want to hear you."

 

That's when it happens. The switch is flicked. The light is turned on. Seongwoo finally gets it.

 

He finally. Fucking. Gets it.

 

 _Oh, God._ He thinks.

 

Seongwoo’s eyes widens as realization dawns upon him like a great epiphany, like blinding studio lights all turning on at once, blazing down on him. His stomach lurches and his jaw drops. He'd spent the whole night thinking of himself as the predator, the pursuer, the one in charge.

 

He was not the predator, he was the prey this whole time.

 

"Ah!" Seongwoo gasps again as Daniel brands him with yet another love bite. Fuck. Seongwoo clenches his teeth with all of his might. His head is spinning as he realizes that perhaps Daniel wasn't as innocent as he appeared. He gets it, ut at the same time he doesn't.

 

It's like after his little declaration, Daniel suddenly wants to turn it into high gear. He does just that. He takes both of Seongwoo's wrists in one hand, holding them firmly above his head. His other hand begins playing with the elastic of Seongwoo's boxers.

 

Seongwoo is dazed, but he doesn't necessarily vehemently dislike it. He's more confused as anything, but at the very least his body is sending him signals. Little tickles run down his spine pooling in his crotch in the wake of Daniel's touches. Fingers dip below his boxers.

 

Daniel slides them down slowly, freeing Seongwoo's hard cock. He wraps his hand around it and starts stroking slowly. Seongwoo groans at the very welcome friction, and his legs unconsciously spread. Their lips come together again, another clash of teeth and tongue.

 

Seongwoo can feel Daniel shifting above him, but doesn't know what for. Daniel lets go of the other's wrists. In his peripherals, Seongwoo notices him reaching for stuff. He doesn't pay it much mind. He's more concerned with the hand wrapped around his cock.

 

Daniel's pace is agonizingly slow, and Seongwoo doesn't want slow. He's tired of slow. He wants fast. He wants to flip the other over and fuck him fast and hard until he's a screaming mess. His hips buck up into the other's hand, wanting. Still, Daniel maintains the same rhythm.

 

Daniel chuckles, his breath tickling Ong's neck, "Patience." His tone is tinted with a sort of smugness. It just makes the heat coiling in Seongwoo's gut tighten more. Daniel's lips start another trip down Ong's body, this time not stopping at his chest.

 

He moves down, sucking and licking at the skin of his abs and pelvis. Finally, fucking finally, his mouth reaches the base of his cock. Fuck. Seongwoo's cock twitches, sending a fat string of precome down his shaft.

 

Daniel catches the precome with his tongue, pressing a line up the other's hard-on. Seongwoo gasps again, and his hips buck up. He looks at Daniel - he has to look at Daniel. This is what he'd been fantasizing about all. fucking. night. He can't bear the thought of missing it.

 

Seongwoo nearly goes blind from stars in his vision. Those beautiful, thick, pink lips close around the tip of his cock, swallowing him bit by bit. He lowers himself slowly, slowly, too damn slowly. Like he's really trying to savor it.

 

Daniel takes his sweet time on his trip down Seongwoo's shaft. Then his eyes move, and they catch Seongwoo's. He hollows his cheeks, dragging his head up and down slowly. What is that look in his eyes? It's almost like Daniel wants to eat him.

 

Seongwoo wants to let him.

 

 _Fuck._ It feels good. So good. Seongwoo realizes something: he's good at this. Daniel is really good at this. He's done this before. He guesses it isn't. It's weird to actually think about it given the image he'd had of the guy just half an hour prior.

 

Still, at least he's fallen into a favorable line. Seongwoo relaxes for the first time in awhile. He groans, content to watch Daniel do exactly what he's doing. Daniel's slow, he's drawing it out. Why? Seongwoo doesn't really care, though. He enjoys it (at least in interim).

 

Daniel's mouth is wet and and hot, wrapped tightly around his cock. Seongwoo knows it's not exactly courteous, but he bucks his hips into the other's mouth. Or- he tries to. It turns out that Daniel's hold on his hips is secure. Very, very secure.

 

Fuck. He wants to writhe and move and fuck himself into Daniel's sweet, hot mouth, but he can't. It frustrates him more than he'd thought it would. It's like, he just wants more of Daniel, and he wants it now. Instead, Daniel insists on teasing him. Giving him just enough.

 

Still, what Daniel is giving is damn good. He swirls his tongue around Seongwoo's tip, and Seongwoo nearly goes mad. His hips jump, but Daniel's hands are there, holding him firm and steady. All the while he watches Seongwoo, eyes darker than ever.

 

Seongwoo moans. Fuck, he's so hot. He's so hot and he's going too slow. Seongwoo groans again, he feels Daniel's tongue dip into his slit. He feels like it's all he can do to vent his pleasure, the heat lapping at his gut. He just moans. It's like it's all he's allowed to do.

 

"F-fuh-" Seongwoo groans. He struggles against Daniel's grasp. It feels so fucking good he just wants more, he wants it faster, harder, he wants to pound and plow and fuck. Finally, some respite. Daniel moves one of his hands. It's enough for Seongwoo to- "A-ah!"

 

"A-ah- Daniel," Seongwoo whines before he can think not to. His eyes shoot wide open, and his hands move immediately to grab the sheets with a vice grip. "Hm?" Daniel keeps doing what he's doing, keeps bobbing his up up and down on Seongwoo's cock.

 

He closes his eyes again, as if he just really needs to revel in the taste of Seongwoo's cock. As if he hadn't just stuck a lubed finger up his ass.

 

Seongwoo's chest bobs up and down, and he starts wiggling for a new reason. It's been awhile since he's experimented with all that. He practically feels like a virgin at the intrusion. It's weird, but not bad. The steady up and down of Daniel's lips on his cock helps a lot.

 

Part of Seongwoo wants to say something, but part of him doesn't. He gasps and sputters, familiarizing himself with a sensation he couldn't even remember the last time he'd felt. Daniel takes his mouth off of Seongwoo's hard-on and it makes a wet popping noise.

 

His eyes canvas Seongwoo's body weightily. He looks satisfied. Too damn satisfied. In the meanwhile Seongwoo feels like his face is halfway between dazed and pained. Not cute. Still, he can hardly acknowledge anything other than the strange warmth tickling his insides.

 

Daniel keeps his eyes fixed on Seongwoo, and, of all things, his lips upturn into a grin. He's enjoying this, and Seongwoo wishes he could be bitter or annoyed, but he really doesn't have time. "A-ah," Daniel adds a second finger, watching attentively all the while.

 

Seongwoo wishes he could hold back the quiet sounds leaking out of his throat, but he can't; he wriggles and writhes, a mess,"Ff-uh-"

 

"Shit- Seongwoo, you're so tight down here, I thought you..." He trails off, and his smirk falls. He studies Seongwoo's face for a second.

 

"You don't take it up the ass often, do you?" He asks.

 

Seongwoo doesn't answer. How can he when the guy is so attentively finger fucking him, opening him up.

 

 _"Do you?"_ Daniel punctuates the question with a deliberate pressure on Seongwoo's sweet spot.

 

"H-ah!" Seongwoo gasps. Daniel chuckles mischievously. He sure seems to be enjoying himself. Seongwoo is, too, in a different way. Sort of. He doesn't really know. His whole mind's been tossed and turned upside down, scrambled and dipped in scorching acid.

 

How is he supposed to respond? With a yes? Is he supposed to say "Wow, Daniel, you're right, I don't take it in the ass! As a matter of fact, I don't even put anything up there when I touch myself, because, damn, it does funny things to my mind I guess!"

 

Daniel thrusts his fingers in again with extra force, "You really never do this, do you?" Again with the conversation. Why is he trying to have a damn conversation?! Seongwoo groans internally. He's being wound up tighter and tighter, but he gets no more release. Fuck.

 

Seongwoo throws reservation and pride out the window. It's gone, it doesn't exist. He's just a bucking, twitching mess. Daniel enjoys it. _A lot._ He smiles, happily watching the other quickly unravel in front of him.

 

"It's kind of surprising," Daniel muses aloud. "Since you seem to like it so much." His fingers spread slightly.

 

"A-ah you're spreading- fuck-" Seongwoo whines, throwing his head back into the plush pillows beneath it. His brows knit together and his back arches. Daniel grins. "Trust me, you'll be glad I'm doing this soon."

 

What does he mean by that? Why is he spreading his fingers? What the fuck about it is so good? Seongwoo clamps a hand over his mouth again. It's snatched away quickly. Fuck.

 

"God you're so fuckin' cute," Daniel says before leaning down and catching Seongwoo's lips again. Seongwoo feels like he's gonna get whiplash. Daniel's pushing and pressing in just the right spots, milking his prostate for every little moan and whine he can get.

 

"Aa-h," Seongwoo chokes out another loud moan at finger number three pushing into him. The sting feels somehow gratifying. The sheets aren't enough anymore, and Seongwoo wraps his arms around Daniel's torso, pulling him close, pressing crescents into his back with his nails.

 

Seongwoo rocks his hip up into the other in hopes that he can at least get some of that familiar friction, the stuff he likes, the stuff he knows.

 

Guys suck his dick, guys stroke his dick. They bend over and take his cock. That's how it goes for Seongwoo, how he likes it.

 

He never really thought much beyond that. Never cared to explore the other side of things save for a few instances in his early days of exploration. He'd never really thought to re-explore it. He'd never needed to. Even his more macho hookups ended up like purring kittens.

 

Daniel, it turns out, is no kitten.

 

It's so much but also not enough, and it agonizes Seongwoo. He needs more. More. More More. All he's wanted this whole time is more, and fuck, Daniel is really slow in giving it to him. Seongwoo can only express his need with increased fervor. His teeth gnash against Daniel's, and his back arches. He rocks his hips back against the fingers pushing inside of him, greedily urging them toward the spot that drives him wild.

 

Daniel chuckles. The shit chuckles. "Damn, you want it bad, don't you?" He growls. Fuck. His words go right into Seongwoo's ear and run straight down to his stomach. Who is this man? Where was he hours ago?

 

Seongwoo really, really fucking hates it but... Fuck, he's right. He wants it. Bad. He can't remember the last time he's wanted a guy so badly. Or anything.

 

Daniel keeps just nudging him gently. Is that just his irritatingly gentlemanly side?

 

Nope, Seongwoo realizes, _nope_ it is not him being a gentleman. A gentleman wouldn't flip him over so quickly his vision swims. He wouldn't straddle Seongwoo's shoulders, and he definitely wouldn't look down at him, nibbling on his lower lip. Rudely.

 

Seongwoo's confused for about five seconds before he notices Daniel hook his fingers beneath the hem of his own boxers. Just like he had with his shirt (and everything else), he pushes it down at an incredibly sluggish pace. It's torture.

 

Seongwoo is transfixed, even propping himself up on his elbows to get a better look. He's face to face with perfectly formed abs and the pristinely sculpted V caused by the lines of his body's musculature. He watches the outline of Daniel's cock catch on the fabric.

 

Daniel's boxers drop, and so does Seongwoo's jaw.

 

His brain short circuits. He swallows hard.

 

Where, exactly, is _that_ supposed to fit?

 

Daniel threads a hand through Seongwoo's hair, showing him exactly where he intends for it to fit. Strangely enough, Seongwoo opens his mouth. He's not sure why. It's not like he's ever had any sort of love for giving head, but he couldn't really deny Daniel. He didn't want to.

 

Timidily, Seongwoo opens his lips. Suddenly, it dawns on him how little experience he has sucking dick. He doesn't really know what to do. He's just glad he can unhinge his jaw. Hesitantly, he takes the tip, opening wide. He closes his mouth around it. It's warm and has a weight to it. Seongwoo's pupils dart between the shaft in front of him and the man above him. He can hardly pick a spot to fixate on.  
  
Seongwoo runs his tongue along the bottom and swirls it on the tip. He starts moving more boldly, even closing his eyes to focus more. He feels like he's taking so much of him, but there's still so much he hasn't. He uses his hand to compensate for what his mouth can't take.  
  
Why does he care?  
  
Before Seongwoo can engage in a meaningful session of dick-sucking self reflection, he loses control.

 

Or, more accurately, control is wrested away from him.  
  
Seongwoo's eyes pinch shut, his chest and throat seize at the sudden, rapid intrusion of Daniel thrusting into his mouth.  
  
Daniel swipes a thumb across Seongwoo's cheek, catching a tear that had just started falling. The tender gesture contradicts with his rough thrusting.  
  
Seongwoo tries his best to take Daniel. Spit and precome start running down his chin. Lewd, wet noises fill the air.  
  
He even nearly gags, but for some odd reason he feels inclined to take it. He doesn't know why. It's the kind of behavior that would usually warrant a severe punishment along with a smack on the ass.  
  
But. He doesn't do any of that. He just... takes it. He tries to take more.  
  
The two hands in his hair assure that his head is firmly in place, and he's got nowhere to go. His face is a mess, covered in his own drool, precome, and tears. Seongwoo gags slightly. His chest and throat lurch as he feels Daniel hit the back of his mouth.  
  
Squeezing his eyes shut again, Seongwoo feels another tear fall. Fuck. Even though he's not exactly crying - it's a fairly reasonable response given his "stimuli" - he feels incredibly embarrassed. It's not like he sucks dick. Ever. But he feels like he should be a champion at it  
  
Daniel wipes away another tear, cooing, "It's okay, I know it's big."  
  
Oh, good, he knows it's big. Thank god - don't worry everyone. It's fine. It's all okay because Daniel knows he has a _big. Fucking. Dick._  
  
Seongwoo is almost mad at how (suddenly) cool he is.  
  
Meanwhile Seongwoo himself is a mess. It's the kind of thing he despises - being a mess. I mean, how is that sexy? Okay- so, he may like seeing OTHERS reduced to messes, but himself?  
  
He doesn't see why Daniel would wanna watch him choke on his dick.  
  
Daniel yanks on Seongwoo's hair, pulling the man laying down off of his cock. Seongwoo winces, but it's gentle enough.  
  
Daniel dismounts, leaning down to deliver another quick peck on Seongwoo's cheek. Seongwoo, on the other hand, is too busy catching his breath to think. Daniel pushes on Seongwoo's shoulder and turns him over onto his stomach. Daniel's behind him in no time, pulling his hips up so his ass is in the air.  
  
With one hand he starts stroking Seongwoo; the other starts pressing circles around his entrance.  
  
"You alright?" Daniel asks.  
  
"Hm?" Seongwoo's taken off guard by the question. Alright, he thinks, is a very fucking relative question, Daniel. He suppose that, yes, he's doing just fine save for his severe lack of coherence. Also his throat is sore.  
  
But... He doesn't really mind it, either. It's weird.  
  
"You just seem kind of out of it," Daniel stops his ministrations, taking his hands off of Seongwoo completely.  
  
"I'm fine, really. I told you I'm a big kid, I can handle myself," Seongwoo replies hoarsely. He DID just have a massive cock down his throat, what does Daniel expect?  
  
Daniel's quiet for a few moments, like he's thinking about something. He stops stroking, returning his full attention to Seongwoo's ass. He spreads them, dipping his thumb between the cheeks, swiping across the ring of tight muscle around his entrance.  
  
Daniel speaks quietly again, "I can be nice and gentle, you know."  
  
Seongwoo wants to tell the kid that he's not some delicate, fragile toy that'll break easily. He doesn't, though. Instead, a slight choking noise comes out because Daniel chooses that moment to press against him. Well, his cock, anyways. He just presses the head at his entrance lightly. It's really almost no pressure at all, teasing. Yet, it still makes Seongwoo shudder.  
  
No, Seongwoo thinks. No. No, I am not some fucking virgin who needs to be babied. Fuck that.  
  
"I can take it."  
  
Daniel quirks an eyebrow; he looks sort of amused, "You sure. I don't mind slowing it-"  
  
Seongwoo turns to look over his shoulder, at the man's eyes.  
  
"I said I can take it, so give it to me already. You don't need to treat me like some fucking princess."  
  
Wait- what? Who said that? Did- Did I say that? Seongwoo's mind is reeling. His face flushes at his unceremonious declaration. Fuck, how embarrassing. What the fuck? What the fuck-  
  
Daniel dips his fingers inside of Seongwoo again, halting all thought.  
  
Once again, he spreads them inside of Seongwoo, opening him up with his three fingers. Fuck. Fuck, it stings, but it's good, too.  
  
Seongwoo presses his head into the pillow beneath him to stifle the whines coming from his mouth. His toes curl, and he grasps at the sheets again.  
  
He hears the sound of a condom wrapper getting ripped before Daniel's lined up at his entrance again. He wraps one of his hands around Seongwoo's cock again, stroking briskly.  
  
Fuck, that feels nice. Seongwoo moves his hips in time with the other's hand, relishing in it.  
  
It's actually pretty nice, he thinks, being on this end of things. Daniel's pretty attentive, checking up on him, even praising him...  
  
Seongwoo digs his head deeper into the plush pillow under his head. It's nice. The heat in his gut swims, occasionally flaring up, burning him. He sighs contentedly, feeling his cock twitch, his balls draw in. It's so damn nice, he feels like he's melting, like he's getting dangerously close, all from just-  
  
"Aa-ah! Fuck!" Seongwoo yells when Daniel pushes inside.  
  
Fuck. No amount of fingering could prepare him for _that_ .  
  
When will it stop? Is his dick fucking endless? Seongwoo wonders as Daniel continuously pushes inside of him. He does it gradually, nice and slowly, but it doesn't matter.  
  
He feels almost weirdly suffocated by the fullness. Like there's an added weight on his insides.  
  
"Shit," Daniel hisses, "You're still so fucking tight. You still alright?"  
  
Seongwoo has to take the pillow out of his mouth to answer. He doesn't even remember biting down on it. "I told you," He answers through gritted teeth, "I can take it. All of it."  
  
Seongwoo wasn't a stranger to a bit of pain. Sure, it wasn't exactly pain with fucking, but he'd felt worse and gotten less pleasure for it. For some reason, he really can't stand the thought of Daniel seeing him as something that- that needs to be held or cherished. Fuck that.  
  
"Just tell me if you need a break."  
  
Aw, he's caring. So. Fucking. Caring. Seongwoo can't describe the twisting in his chest anymore. He can only process it as irritation. The man's already halfway inside him, why keep up the charade? He just wants to get off, right?  
  
"Just fuck me how you want to," Seongwoo wants it to come out as a demand, but it sounds a bit more whiny than he'd intended.  
  
Daniel doesn't give a verbal response. Instead he pulls Seongwoo's hips flush to his, bottoming out.  
  
"A-ah," Ong buries his face in the pillow again.  
  
Daniel moans, and his cock twitches inside Seongwoo. He stays still for a second.  
  
"Fuck," Daniel says breathily, "You're, like, strangling my cock. Fuck," He gives Seongwoo's ass a squeeze, moving his hips experimentally.  
  
Daniel starts moving, slowly at first. He's slow, but doesn't skimp on force.  
  
Seongwoo moans loudly. He doesn't know if he can take it. Fuck. It hurts, but then he hits that spot and makes him see stars. Even his fingertips feel like they've been held in a flame too long. Seongwoo starts squirming greedily. Fucking Daniel. Going slow, deciding the pace. He wishes he could have control over something.  
  
At this point, he just desperately wants to get fucked. He's beyond feeling ashamed or embarrassed for that.  
  
Like before, Daniel holds him firmly. Any attempt from Seongwoo to wrest any control is for naught. He keeps pushing inside slowly, forcefully, prodding Seongwoo in the perfect way.  
  
At first, Ong thought it was some courtesy thing. He starts wondering: am I being teased?

 

Seongwoo figures he'd be more mad if he wasn't a damn mess. He's frustrated and hot and fuck, he wants to be fucked and he wants his dick touched and he wants Daniel fast and sloppy and unraveled. He's adjusted at this point and his frustration starts gnawing at him.

 

"Daniel, just fuck me already," Seongwoo says, his voice barely audible. "Hm? What was that?" "I said, just f-fuh- ah-" Daniel chooses that moment to angle his hips toward hitting the other's prostate. "Just what?"

 

"Just- just- h- ah," Daniel does it again, hitting Seongwoo before he can even get out more than a single word. "D-Daniel, just- just fuck me," Seongwoo finally manages to choke out. "That's not a very polite way to ask," Daniel snarks.

 

Seongwoo thinks he would clock the guy if he wasn't so fucking desperate. But, he's not his usual self. Nope. Nerd boy turned fifty shades has, apparently, cast some sort of spell over Seongwoo's dick. That's Ong's story and he's sticking with it.

 

"Pl-please," Seongwoo whines; the words he's trying to speak have to compete with gasps and moans to get out. Daniel is relentless, bottoming out at just the right second every time. "Please just- just fuck me, f-fuck! Daniel..." Apparently, the begging is enough for Daniel.

 

Daniel stops momentarily. He replies; "Well, since you asked so nicely." Suddenly, his hands move. They're off of Seongwoo's hips and move to his- His neck?

 

He loops one arm underneath Seongwoo's torso, urging him off of the bed. Seongwoo doesn't really think as he follows until he's on all fours with two large hands closed around his neck. He swallows. Hard. There's no substantial pressure being exerted. They're just. There.

 

It occurs to Seongwoo how big Daniel actually is. His hands are huge; he's got broad shoulders and long, muscular legs. A tiny voice in the back of Seongwoo's head tells him: maybe you should've told him to handle you with care after all.

 

It's too late, though, because Daniel starts moving again. Really moving. "Hh-a-ahh," Seongwoo gasps. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. It all just crashes down onto him so abruptly. He's so fucking full, and Daniel is moving so fucking fast. The sound of flesh on flesh echoes loudly.

 

The hands around Seongwoo's neck keep him steadily in place. He feels just the slightest pressure. He'd hardly call it squeezing, but he's pushing his hands in. It makes his cock twitch. Loud moans pour out of Seongwoo's mouth. He doesn't know if he can even call them his own.

 

They just sort of happen, just like every other sensation he's feeling. Fuck. His head swims and lights dance across his vision. Is that restriction of blood flow? Alcohol? Or the side effect of his prostate getting brushed with every quick, hard thrust?

 

After a minute or two (Ong really isn't sure) he realizes that his arms had given out. What? When did that happen. The only thing keeping him from collapsing onto the bed is Daniel's steady grip around his neck. Fuck.

 

Dizziness and giddiness mix and meld, swirling in his stomach. Fuck, he wants to let it out so bad. He can feel himself getting pushed toward the edge, nudged deliberately at a pace set by Daniel. Mousy, nerdy, giggly Daniel of all fucking people. Fuck.

 

Daniel groans loudly, clearly enjoying himself. He loosens his grip on Seongwoo's neck, asking, "You okay?" He even strokes the other's neck gently with his thumb. Seongwoo's body shudders violently. A wave of pleasure rips through him upon the rush of blood back to his brain.

 

Seongwoo's entire body clenches, and he takes a shaky breath. He nearly comes from the sensation alone. "Seongwoo" Daniel asks again; this time he sounds concerned, and stops moving. "More," Seongwoo utters breathily.

 

Daniel actually pauses for a moment. Seongwoo's not sure who's more surprised: Daniel or himself? He feels heat creep onto his face. It's not that he doesn't want more, but... Part of him wants to take it back. Since when is HE the one begging? Asking to be fucked? But, fuck.

 

It's such a rush. It's so good. Seongwoo can confidently say he's never been fucked like this in his life. _Ever._ That's about all his mind can really say. Everything else is jumbled, it's a mess. He's so fucking full of Daniel, surrounded by him, and it's still not enough.

 

Daniel, ever the gentleman, obliges. He returns to lightly exerting pressure on the sides of Ong's neck (never the windpipe) and fucking into him. He's even rougher than before, and a little sloppier. Is he finally starting to hit his edge, too?

 

Seongwoo throws his head back, leaning into the man plowing him from behind. The lightheadedness quickly returns, and he leans into that too. His chest bobs up and down, covered in a layer of sweat. Daniel adjusts his hands again. One slides toward the front of his neck. He makes sure to keep light pressure on the sides, being mindful of the windpipe. The other takes a fistful of Seongwoo's hair. He pulls the other toward him so their torsos are flush, and their lips come crashing together once more.

 

Seongwoo's not sure what to hold onto or, really, what to do. He's at Daniel's mercy. Colors bloom in his vision, dotting it, and he feels like he's floating. He feels shivers, run down his spine again. Goosebumps prick his skin and a trail of precome runs from the tip of his cock onto the puppy sheets below. Even without being touched down there, Seongwoo feels like he's liable to burst at any second. Daniel tugs Seongwoo's hair again, exposing his neck.

 

He sinks his teeth in avariciously again, more marks, more impressions to make on Seongwoo, ones that won't fade in a day, or even two. "F-fuh- Daniel," Seongwoo mewls. He's glad the other is so strong, because he couldn't stay upright if he tried.

 

"Fuck, I'm so close," Seongwoo chokes out. His toes curl and his legs shake. Any second now, he's gone. "F-fuck-" His whine draws out, and he throws his head back onto Daniel's shoulder. "Fuck, Daniel- Fuck-" He moans mindlessly.

 

Daniel unlatches himself from the other's neck. He nuzzles Seongwoo's cheek, pressing a few chaste kisses there. It's a stark difference from how he fucks his cock into Seongwoo even more roughly than before. His hand abruptly drops from Seongwoo's neck.

 

Another rush cleaves Seongwoo's senses. Oxygen and blood and whatever the fuck else he'd been deprived of flood his head at once. His body, his entire being, buzzes from the high. Daniel starts tugging Seongwoo's cock again, whispering, "Come for me, babe."

 

It wasn't as if he needed any prompting, but it certainly didn't hurt, either. Fuck. Everything goes white, scorching heat finally boiling over, compacted pressure intensely venting itself with each twitch of his cock, spitting come onto the sheets, Daniel's hands, and himself.

 

Seongwoo's throat feels sore, and he's hoarse. He doesn't really know what comes out of his mouth. He feels like maybe Daniel's name does as his eyes roll back. Or maybe the word "fuck" or "oh God". He's not really sure. It's loud, though. That he can tell.

 

Seongwoo's chest bobs up and down violently as he tries to catch his breath, genuinely. It's difficult, though, with the other still chasing his own orgasm. Daniel stops supporting Seongwoo, gripping his hips tightly as he plows him.

 

Chest heaving, Seongwoo lowers himself onto the mattress slowly. His insides are swimming, and the shockwaves sent by his nudged prostate make him shudder. Still, he's content to let Daniel use him like a fucktoy. He's so dazed from his cataclysmic orgasm, he doesn't care.

 

Daniel pulls out, causing Seongwoo to wince. Suddenly, he feels so empty and open. He can hear the other groaning, and even adjusts his head on the pillow so he can see. Daniel bites down on his plush lower lip, eyes fixed intently on Seongwoo as he pumps his cock.

 

Daniel uses his spare hand to grasp Seongwoo's hips in a blistering grip. With a loud moan, he throws his head back. Hot strings of liquid splatter across Seongwoo's back. A string of curses leaves Daniel's lips in the meanwhile, and his grip on Seongwoo's hips relaxes.

 

"Fuck," Daniel exhales loudly, his voice showing exertion. "Fuck," he says again after a lengthy pause. Exhaustion starts tugging Seongwoo under, but he fights it with all his might. Even with his mind in a tangled mess, he can't fathom falling asleep in his current state.

 

"Fuck," Daniel mutters again, still coming down from his high. His finger grazes Seongwoo's low back, dipping between his ass cheeks, "Fuck, you're gaping," He lets out an airy chuckle. Seongwoo wants to yell, "Don't sound so proud of yourself!", but he really just wants sleep.

 

"Shit, you're so cute," Daniel mutters falling onto the bed next to Seongwoo. He presses a kiss on the other's lips, then another, nuzzling his nose. It's nice. Gentle. "You really did take it well." "I told you," Seongwoo slurs out sleepily, "I'm a big boy, I can handle it."

 

"Yeah?" Daniel asks, his voice tinted with cheekiness. Seongwoo wonders where his energy comes from. He decides Daniel's gotta be younger than him. Ah, youth. "Yeah. There's nothing you can throw at me that I can't handle, so don't fuss so much." Ong kisses him softly.

 

Daniel grins on the other's lips. He gazes at Seongwoo adoringly when the separate, bringing a hand to his cheek.

 

"Well, then, 'big boy'," Daniel leans in to peck Ong on the lips before continuing.

 

"Ready for round two?"

  


* * *

 

 

"G'morning," Seongwoo slurs as he opens the door to the place he shares with Sungwoon. Sungwoon's face scrunches into a look of befuddlement and he glances at his phone, "It's two in the afternoon, Ong."

 

Seongwoo walks - well, stumbles - okay, he limps in. Sungwoon, doesn't notice, eyes fixed on his laptop as he happily sits at the kitchen table, snacking and reading twitter. "So how'd it gooo?" He asks in a singsong voice.

 

Seongwoo doesn't say anything. He doesn't know what to say. He doesn't dignify it with a response, instead looming over Seongwoo's shoulder by the kitchen table. "Did you have fun deflowering that poor, lost puppy?" Sungwoon asks, not bothering to look at him.

 

"I hope you weren't too rough. You know he actually seemed kind of cute. Maybe if you weren't such a whore he'd be boyfrie- Ong are you even listening?" Sungwoon rolls his eyes, turning around to lecture his slutty roommate on his choices. Instead, he's met with a husk of a man.

 

"Oh my god," Sungwoon gasps, "What the hell happened to you? I thought you were gonna bed that virgin? Who the fuck did you sleep with?! The bondage section of a sex shop?" Seongwoo opens his mouth, but he's not sure what to say.

 

Sungwoon quirks an eyebrow and stands up. He walks around Ong, and suddenly a crafty smirk crosses his lips. Uh-oh. Seongwoo doesn't get what he's up to until he pulls out one of the kitchen table's chairs, gesturing to it, "Why don't you take a seat and we can talk about it?"

 

Ong shakes his head,"I'm- I'm good, I'm just gonna-" "Take. A. Seat," Sungwoon doesn't really offer so much as command. He grabs Seongwoo's shoulders, and dammit the fucker is small but mighty. He pushes Seongwoo into the seat, observing closely.

 

Seongwoo winces. He snaps his lips shut to suppress the pained sounds that wants to leave. "You comfortable?" Sungwoon asks, entirely too amused for Ong's liking. "Just swell," Seongwoo says, smiling through gritted teeth.

 

"Oh my god," Sungwoon says, his voice upturning with amusement. "Wait- But- I swear I saw you leaving with the puppy dude. Did that not work out or-" Seongwoo looks away, crossing his arms stubbornly. "Oh my god. You got fucked by th-"

 

Sungwoon snorts, tripping over his own feet as he clamors to grab his phone. He unlocks it with an urgency Ong had never seen before and points it at the other. "You got fucked by the puppy?" "Wh- What the fuck are you doing? Put that down!" Seongwoo holds his hand up.

 

"Wait-" Sungwoon takes his phone down, looking at Seongwoo confusedly, "What happened to your shirt?"

 

"What shirt?"

 

"Your shirt- Your- you were wearing a button-down shirt. I've- I've never seen you in a Gucci shirt before."

 

"I- What- this? No it's-"

 

"Is that his?"

 

"Wh- N-no it's... Not," Fuck, Seongwoo hates being too tired to even lie properly.

 

"You're wearing his shirt? Oh my God you- hoo- you got- you got fucked by the puppy and- God fucking look at you! Fucking hickeys and- what is that- THat's not a handprint is i-"

 

"Are you good?!"

 

"Aw come on, just- just tell me what happened," Sungwoon sits down again, folding his hands on the table. He puts on a more serious tone, asking, "Really, what, um, what happened? Like, um, are you okay? You never texted me and I was freaking out."

 

"Holy shit, Sungwoon. I'm fine!" Seongwoo rolls his eyes. "We just... You know." He looks down into the palms of his hands as if they'll give him the answer to life's meaning - or, at least how to explain to Sungwoon why he'd disappeared for 13 hours. "He's- he's a nice guy. Really sweet, actually."

 

"Um, it..." Seongwoo nibbles on his lip as he thinks, "It was just different than expected."

 

"Uh-huh?" Sungwoon asks. "Like- like how?"

 

"Well, um, he's- he is DEFINITELY not as innocent as he looks. Oh, and also those glasses? Fake!"

 

" _Unbelievable._ "

 

"I KNOW! It's like I was living a lie for almost the entirety of the night!"

 

"Hmm, so what about his true colors, then? He's gotta be into some crazy shit to, well, I mean..."

 

"Yeah, well, I mean- sometimes it, uh, it gets a little rough. Trust me he's worse than I am right now," Ong chuckles.

 

It's a lie, but Sungwoon doesn't call him on his bluff, which he's grateful for.

 

"What the fuck happened to your shirt, though?" Sungwoon asks with a laugh.

 

Seongwoo shrugs, "Maybe perhaps it got... Ripped off... A little?"

 

"Holy shit. He's like the hulk."

 

"Fuck, you don't know how true that is. I think my soul left my body a couple of times. I'm not sure if every part returned, either."

 

"Like a horcrux. He's got a _horcrux dick_ , Goddamn. Shit- you really let this guy fuck you? Mr. Dom Daddy Ong giving it up for the puppy?!"

 

"Shut up! First of all, never call me that again. Secondly, it was- He was... He's different."

 

"Seongwoo, don't tell me. Do you... Like this guy?" Heat stings Ong's cheeks and ears, he finally gets the courage to look Sungwoon in the eye, "I-" He stops.

 

"How much of this have you been recording?" Seongwoo feels a vein stick out from his neck as he's faced with the lens of Sungwoon's smart phone. He makes a grab for it, but Sungwoon is too fast, cackling as he jumps out of his chair. "You motherfucker!" Ong hollers, chasing him

 

He flinches because even moving quickly pains him, but it doesn't hinder his pursuit too much. Sungwoon's laughter is deafening, echoing riotously across their small two-bedroom apartment. "Delete! That!" Seongwoo yells, chasing him around their kitchen island. "Never!!"

 

"I can't believe I poured my soul out and this is my repayment!"

 

"Don't worry, now you can pour your soul out to Minhyun, Jaehwan..." Sungwoon scrolls through his contacts as he dashes away, "Oh! And how could I forget Jisung?"

 

"No- No!"

 

Seongwoo finally rips the phone out of Sungwoon's hand, but it's too late. He sees the message being sent to a group chat, and little bubbles are already popping up on the screen, indicating oncoming responses. "Ugh, why did you put ME into the damn chat?!" Ong groans.

 

"Well, you're the hot topic of discussion, why wouldn't you be?" Sungwoon laughs maniacally.

 

"Great, can't wait to get blown up about this. See- this is- Urgh! You're so rude!"

 

"We love you Ong!" Sungwoon singsongs again. "We're proud of you embracing your bottom destiny!"

  
"I am not a "bottom" I am a human being who maybe perhaps allegedly likes a dick in the ass once in awhile!" Seongwoo hollers as he strides toward his room.

  
"Okay, but that's kind of a mouthful, so-"

  
"Shut up, I need to get ready!" Seongwoo yells, slamming his bedroom door shut

  
"Ready?" Sungwoon's voice is muffled through the door. Ong doesn't acknowledge it. He throws himself onto his bed, groaning loudly into the mattress.

  
"Buzz buzz!"  
  
His phone rouses his attention. Great, he thinks, the dumbass panel wants to weigh in on his sex life.

  
His eyes widen, and he opens his messaging app hastily when he sees who he'd actually received a message from.

[Daniel: i keep finding buttons everywhere lol ]

  
Of course, that doesn't stop him from texting back immediately   
  
[Ong: rip my shirt 2017-2018]   
  
[Daniel: he lived a good life... still, i actually feel rly bad]   
  
[Ong: well I kinda stole yours and this one's Gucci, so who's the real winner here?]   
  
[Daniel: fuck shoulda seen that coming. better make sure nothing else is missing  i deadass ripped your shirt tho. i'm sorry that was, uh]   
  
[Ong: well, if you're really SO broken up about it]   
  
Seongwoo purses his lips, in deep contemplation about how to proceed.   
  
After wrestling with what he wants and what he thinks he should want, he finally taps out a response.   
  
[Ong: you can make it up to me]   
  
[Daniel: ?]   
  
[Ong: buy me a new shirt tonight]   
  
In a rush of boldness, Seongwoo adds: [and dinner]   
  
[Daniel: hmmm... shopping and dinner]   


[Daniel: that sounds suspiciously like... crap what's the word again??]  


[Daniel: a day?? a dare???]  
  
Seongwoo laughs, rolling his eyes. The shit. Even through text he can hear Daniel's mischievous tone, see his entirely too satisfied, crescent-eyed grin. [Ong: ha ha !! youre hilarious dude!!]   
  
[Daniel: i'll do it but only if you say it :) ]

 

[Ong: say what?]  
  
[Daniel: if you ask me all proper-like]   
  
Seongwoo scoffs. He's asking to be asked on a date?! He's got some fucking nerve. People usually _FALL_ over themselves to ask _HIM_ out.   
  
[Ong: ask what?? suddenly I can't read, I don't know.]   
  
[Daniel: funny you didn't have any problems asking politely last night ]   
  
[Ong: omg]   
  
[Daniel: you even said please…]

  
Seongwoo wishes it was he who was strangling Daniel. It's not nice! He's playing with his food! Rude.   
  
Seongwoo knows he should whoop the guy's ass for being such a shit, but... Fuck, he's really cute, and actually a sweetheart. Ong screams internally.   
  
Fuck, what happened to me? How was I so easily undone in a single night?   
  
He taps Daniel's contact and calls him. Seongwoo doesn't really acknowledge it much (nothing necessitates it, really) but he actually has an old-fashioned streak in him. If he's gonna ask someone out and he can't do it to their face, they'll at least hear his damn voice.   
  
It only takes a few seconds for Daniel to pick up. Ong can just hear the smile in his voice when he picks up.   
  
"Hi," Daniel says. Fuck. Just that one word gets Seongwoo going again. He can picture everything - his smile, his physicality, the easy air he has about him.   
  
"Hey."   
  
"What's up?" Daniel asks, even though he knows.   
  
Seongwoo, suddenly antsy, starts fiddling with his sheets anxiously with his spare hand, "Let's go out tonight," He finally says. He swallows, hard, finishing the thought decisively: "On a date."   
  
Seongwoo wants to light himself on fire as he waits in anticipation. He doesn't even notice until he nearly suffocates, but he'd been holding his breath. Finally, after a minute that feels like ages, Daniel responds.   
  
"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot." 

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a piece of fiction and is meant to be read as such. Huge shoutout to decendium for once again adapting this onto a doc!!\\\
> 
> Link to original thread: [ X](https://twitter.com/0kkulticN/status/1017533276569980928)


End file.
